


daydreaming

by bail



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-08
Updated: 2011-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-23 13:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bail/pseuds/bail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lately, David can't stop daydreaming about Cook. AU High School fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	daydreaming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rajkumari905](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rajkumari905/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** David Cook, David Archuleta and et al. belong to themselves. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
>  **A/N:** The story can also be read at my [fic journal](http://bail.livejournal.com/7680.html) over at livejournal. Thanks to [aohatsu](http://aohatsu.livejournal.com/) for beta'ing for me! This short fic is dedicated to [rajkumari905](http://rajkumari905.livejournal.com/) who requested this prompt over at the writing meme on my journal.

Sometimes, David finds it hard to concentrate, especially in English. Well, mostly only in English, because that's the only class he has with Cook – Cook who is this awesome, popular guy who plays in a band and can sing and looks so… David searches his mind for an appropriate word and finally settles for ruggedly handsome. Cook has this sort of orange dyed mohawk thing going on, and on most guys it would probably look ridiculous, but on Cook it just looks cool… Especially when he wears one of those weird t-shirts with funny prints on them.

They aren't friends though. In fact, David is pretty sure that Cook has no idea who he is, let alone his name. However, that doesn't stop David for wanting and dreaming and _oh gosh_. Just thinking about all the things he wants to do with Cook makes him blush. Like, for example, holding hands while walking down the hallway, or maybe even kissing–

"Mister Archuleta," says the teacher as he walks by, tapping his fingers against the wooden desk to make David pay attention to the class.

David swallows and blushes. The board is now filled with notes, and he realizes that he has been daydreaming for close to ten minutes. It's becoming a habit, one that he cannot stop no matter how hard he tries not to let his mind wander. Just one tiny look in Cook's direction and he's pretty much gone. He's glad no one can see what he daydreams about, because he's pretty sure people would laugh.

He sneaks in another quick glance at Cook, his fingers itching to maybe touch the mohawk. Or Cook's neck. At this point, David is not very picky as long as he can just touch Cook.

Danny elbows him in the side – an achievement, which is quite remarkable as he's sitting like 3 feet to David's left – and throws a tiny note on his desk. David quickly grabs it and tries to discretely open it under the table. He doesn't recognize the handwriting, and for a couple of seconds he can't even understand what's written on the tiny piece of paper.

 _The band's practicing today. Want to come hear us and hang out after? Maybe get some pizza?_

It isn't signed, and he glances curiously at Danny who nods to the front of the class. For a fleeting moment, David is worried that the teacher is looking at him again, but when he looks to the blackboard, the teacher has his back to the class, writing something in small letters, which David knows will take him forever to read from this distance.

Danny elbows him again, and David is about to look at him when his gaze falls on Cook yet again. This time, Cook is looking at him, nodding slightly, looking at David's face to the note in his hand and then back to David's face again, arching an eyebrow, and David blushes, mouth falling a bit open when he realizes that Cook is waiting for an answer on the note – a note that was apparently written by Cook.

He nods, hesitantly and Cook smiles widely at him, and David can't help but think about all his daydreams and how this is so much better, because Cook just asked him to hang out in real life.

The bell rings and David sits stunned for a couple of seconds, mind too focused on the fact that Cook asked him to hang out to pack is books away. Someone pushes his chair and he looks down. The note is still in his hand. He quickly pockets it, and then packs his books.

"What did he want?" asks Danny the moment they are outside the classroom.

David doesn't get a chance to answer, because suddenly Cook is right there, in front of him, looking at him, smiling. David nearly forgets how to breathe.

"So, you want to come, right?" asks Cook, shuffling his feet, looking kind of nervous. David swallows and nods, and even manages to smile without blushing too much.

"Err, yes. Yes, I'd like that," he stammers out.

"Cool," says Cook and grins. "Here's the address. Come around eight, okay?"

David looks at the piece of paper pushed into his hand, their fingers touching for a split second before Cook pulls his hand back again.

"Yes," he manages to say.

"See you later, Archie," says Cook, winking at him, and David automatically gives a small wave with his free hand – the hand that is not currently holding the address to Cook's band practice place.

 _fin._


End file.
